


Wearing a Sack

by effervescentwolf



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Identity Reveal, Marichat, and chat slips up, and then mari freaks, they just talk about mari's crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effervescentwolf/pseuds/effervescentwolf
Summary: “Wow. He seems really special to you,” Chat said sincerely. Then he grinned mischievously. “But he’s not hotter than me.”“Yes he is,” Marinette said immediately, glaring at him.“Pawlease,” Chat rolled his eyes and stretched, sticking his chest out. “Nothing beats these meowscles.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her.“That was terrible even for you.” Marinette pointedly refused to look at him. “And Adrien would beat you even if he was wearing a paper bag on his head.” Chat laughed at that.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 33
Kudos: 518





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short and kind of ridiculous but Marichat is my favorite dynamic in the love square so here this is.

Marinette flicked the bathroom lights off and entered her room only to muffle a scream in her hands. Chat sat in her desk chair, lazily examining her pictures of Adrien. Marinette felt her cheeks turn red.

“Get out!” she exclaimed as loudly as she dared. “Chat!” she hissed.

“Purrrincess, you never told me you had a crush?” he drawled, smirking at her. She took three long strides and pushed him off her chair. He landed in a crouch.

“You do know cats always land on their feet, right?” he answered, unperturbed by her disruption.

“What are you even doing here?” Marinette accused as she reached over to pull the pictures down. Chat quickly jumped up and grabbed her wrist.

“Not so fast. He is quite handsome. Is it the green eyes?” He winked at her.

“You-you-” Marinette sputtered. “You horrible mangy cat!” she burst out. “You think I have a crush on Adrien for his looks?” He blinked in surprise, tilting his head.

“Wait. You actually have a crush on him?” Marinette covered her mouth in horror, realizing her mistake too late. Chat had just been teasing her, and she had just spilled her secret to him. He was still holding her wrist, his lips slightly parted.

“Um. Sorry,” he said. Marinette was so surprised that she didn’t move her hand out of his grip. She had expected him to grin and tease her again, but he was standing there _apologizing_. Chat seemed to come to his senses and he let go of her to run his claws through his hair. She knew that gesture. He was nervous.

“It’s okay. Uh… do you want to sit down?” She gestured to the desk chair that she had just pushed him out of. He complied. She sat down in the chair next to him. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds where they avoided looking at each other. This was weird. Marinette had always felt comfortable with Chat and he always teased her easily when she was Marinette. She saw him when he was serious as Ladybug, but with Marinette he was always relaxed and joking.

Chat cleared his throat, a small smile on his face. “Sorry, princess. Didn’t mean to let the cat out of the bag.” She groaned and the awkwardness was gone. He laughed. “But seriously. Him?” Chat gestured to one of the pictures.

Marinette bristled. “What do you mean?”

“He’s just some pretty boy. Some perfect model.”

“If you came here to insult Adrien, then you can leave,” Marinette said hotly, pointing to the door. “Yes, Adrien is pretty and he’s a model, but he’s so much more than that. He’s kind and cares about his friends and always helps people when they need it. He’s brave and stands up for what he thinks is right. He’s smart and he works hard at everything he does.” She stopped for breath. He looked surprised.

“Wow. He seems really special to you,” Chat said sincerely. Then he grinned mischievously. “But he’s not hotter than me.”

“Yes he is,” Marinette said immediately, glaring at him.

“Pawlease,” Chat rolled his eyes and stretched, sticking his chest out. “Nothing beats these meowscles.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

“That was terrible even for you.” Marinette pointedly refused to look at him. “And Adrien would beat you even if he was wearing a paper bag on his head.” Chat laughed at that.

“In your dreams,” he taunted.

“Adrien would beat you in a hotness contest every time,” Marinette shot back. “He could be completely covered in mud and wearing a sack and he would still win!” Chat burst out laughing again. Marinette was annoyed. “You’re not even on the same level! Adrien could shave his eyebrows and still look better than you.” Chat had tears in his eyes, he was laughing so hard. “Stop laughing!” Chat couldn’t respond. Marinette scowled. He finally calmed down enough to speak.

“Oh my god.” Chat was still breathless with laughter. He wiped a few tears off his face and groaned. “My stomach hurts.”

“It’s your own fault,” Marinette huffed.

“How did you even come up with that?” Chat was grinning. “Imagine me shaving my eyebrows. That’s a good one.” He dissolved into giggles again.

“No, I said Adrien shaving-” Marinette broke off. Chat was barely paying attention, trying to control his giggling. It took Marinette a few seconds to put the pieces together. The moment she realized it, she knew it was true. Her mouth dropped open.

“Adrien?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Marinette do when she finds out her kitty cat partner who's been in love with her for years is also the same guy she's been rejecting him for? Freak out of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this lives up to the first chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy :)

Chat dodged another stuffed animal. “Mari- oof!” The next one hit him square in the face.

“Oh god.” Marinette’s face was completely red. “I told you I had a crush on you,” she whispered, mortified. She stared at him for a moment before embarrassment consumed her again and she threw another one.

Chat twisted to the left as it flew by. “Mari, listen-” She threw another one and he dodged again.

“Oh god. I’m in love with Chat Noir.” Her eyes widened. “Adrien is Chat Noir. And I said you were hot. In front of you!” she squeaked. She flopped onto her bed and muffled a scream into her pillow.

“Well it’s true.” Marinette could hear the smirk in his voice. She immediately whipped around and hurled another stuffed animal at him. He didn’t see it coming in time and it hit him in the head.

“When are you going to run out of stuffed animals?” he asked, rubbing his head gingerly.

“And you-you-you are so narcissistic!”

“Only around you,” he flirted. “And anyway, you were the one who said I would be hot if I shaved my eyebrows.” Marinette wished desperately that the ground would open up and swallow her.

“That was-I meant-you-” she sputtered as his grin widened. _That stupid cat!_ Marinette bolted for the Adrien wall, her only desire to pull down each and every picture. Chat, as if reading her mind, jumped toward her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her up in the air. “You. Let. Go. Right. Now,” she said stiffly, struggling.

“Okay, I’ll stop teasing you, princess. You’re cute when you’re embarrassed though,” he chucked, but he gently set her down. She turned around to face him. He was smiling kindly at her now. “Can I destransform?”

“No way.” Her response was almost automatic.

“Why not?” Marinette knew that searching look. He was trying to read her and, unfortunately for her, for a dumb cat, he was pretty darn smart. “Ah,” he said with a triumphant look. Oh no. “When I’m Adrien,” he stepped toward her and she stepped back, “you won’t be able to yell at me like you’re doing right now.” He took another step forward and she stepped backward right into her desk. “Is that right?” Marinette opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out.

That was exactly her problem. Chat was like an annoying little kid that she could tease. Adrien was a handsome guy that she idolized. “Stop smirking,” she snipped at him, punching his arm. He didn’t move, his tail flicking absently behind him. She stared him down, ignoring the flush in her cheeks. Finally he took a step back letting her breathe.

“I’m honestly flattered that you like me as Adrien,” he said seriously.

“What is there not to like?” she mumbled under her breath. He grinned. _Curse his stupid ears and his sharp hearing!_

“That’s really sweet, but,” he stopped smiling, looking a little pained, “I’m sorry. I can’t return your feelings, Marinette. You know Ladybug’s the one for me.” He let out a breathy laugh. “She’s going to kill me.”

“Oh god.” The brief calm in the middle of the storm of panic was over. “I rejected you all this time for you,” Marinette said, mortification coming over her again.

“You’ve never rejected me?” Chat looked confused.

“You’ve been in love with me this whole time!” Marinette felt like she was going to faint. “And I told you-” She buried her head in her hands.

“I’m not in love with you, I’m in love with-” A pause.

“Ladybug?”


End file.
